Church Bells and a Blue Ring
by Write-To-You
Summary: Julian finally get's up the guts to propose to Caitlin. The result leaves him the happiest man in the world. (the story is WAY better then the summary. Hopefully ;)


**Author's Note: Hi, my Snowbert loving friends! It is time for a new story, just for you. Coming up: Marriage!**

It was a windy, cold February evening, a soggy mixture of rain and snow seeping down from the heavens. Julian thought it was absolutely _perfect_.

It didn't help that he had the most beautiful woman in the world by his side, holding his hand. Caitlin was wrapped up in warm winter clothing, just her face showing. Her cheeks and nose were red and rosy from the cold, and she tugged her long winter coat tighter, shivering.

"I'm not causing this- I swear." She mumbled against Julian's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her to warm her up. "I don't understand how you can be walking in this and grinning that adorable, dorky grin at the same time."

Julian just laughed, and grinned that 'adorable, dorky grin' all the wider. His hand drifted to his pocked checking for something he knew was already there. As his fingers brushed velvet, an electric jolt of nerves and excitement shot through his body, and the full force of what he was about to do hit him like an anvil.

He was going to propose to Caitlin Snow.

A cold cheek laid itself upon Julian shoulder, and he titled his head to press a kiss to Caitlin's blue hat. It was thick and puffed up on top, and it made her resemble a Who. Julian thought she looked adorable. Granted, he _always_ thought she looked adorable.

"I love you." He whispered into her hat, leading her down the nearly empty street. The weather forecast had been completely correct (for once), and everyone except them had been smart and stayed off the streets. It really was quite an abysmal night, and Julian would have waited.

He just didn't think he could.

They came across a small park. The only sound came from the hinges on a lonely swing, squeaking as it swayed back and forth in the wind. Julian made his way towards it, pulling a reluctant Caitlin with him.

"Julian, it's cold out." She complained, tripping over the ledge of the playground boundary, hidden by the wet snow. "Can't we just go home?"

"Yes, yes, just a minute." He was buzzing with excitement, hands trembling as he turned around to face her.

The moon pocked through the clouds, illuminating Caitlin's face in a glowing, beautiful light. His breath caught as he watched the snow flutter around her face. She smiled at him, cheeks flushed and hair shining in the light. "Alright. What did you want to show me?"

His heart rate picked up a notch, butterflies swirling in a frantic race around his stomach. He felt his legs begin to shake, and reached out to grasp one of Caitlin's hands. "This- I'm probably going to totally mess this up, ok? Just a- just a fair warning. I might... stutter, a bit."

Caitlin giggled, squeezing his hand. "You don't have to be scared Julian. You can tell me anything."

Her voice broke off as Julian swallowed and dropped to one knee. He let go of her hand and reached into his pocket, fumbling for the box and almost dropping it as he tried to get it open.

A small diamond, glowing blue, caught the moonlight and threw prism rainbows into the air. Caitlin gasped, her eyes glued to the ring.

Julian's hands were visibly shaking now, and he fumbled for words. "I- I know it's not much- but it- it seemed like you to me." He whispered, eyes locked on her face. "Caitlin... I love you _so_ much. More then I've ever loved anyone before. All I need is- is a tiny _fraction_ of that love in return... and I'll be the happiest man in the world. Will you- Will you-" His throat closed off, and he suddenly forgot how to speak.

Caitlin lower lip wobbled and she dropped to her knees in front of him. The sleet in the air suddenly turned to snow- _real_ snow- light and fluffy and melting as it hit their shoulders.

"Yes." Caitlin breathed, clasping his hands, which were tight around the box. "Yes, Julian, I'll marry you."

"I haven't even asked you yet." He choked out, tears of his own starting to spill over cheeks.

"Then ask me, already." Caitlin said, croaking out a laugh.

"Caitlin Snow, will you make me the happiest man- no, the happiest _person_ \- in the world, and do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes. A million times yes."

Julian was barely able to get the ring onto her fingers with his trembling hands. It glimmered on her finger, looking for all the world like it belonged there and nowhere else. Caitlin hugged him tightly, and Julian pulled the two of them into a standing position so they wouldn't get more wet then they already were. Then he kissed her.

Once their small, warm celebration was over, Caitlin inspected the ring. "It's so beautiful." She murmured, tracing the hexagonal shape with her finger. "I've never seen a blue diamond like this before."

"And there's where this ring gets _really_ special." Julian smiled. "Because, Dr. Caitlin Albert-to-be," Her face turned pink with pleasure, and he resisted the urge to kiss her again. "That ring doubles as your new power-dampening cuff."

Her eyes once again filled with tears and she looked at the blue light with a new understanding. "Oh my gosh... that's so perfect."

"I talked to Cisco about it." Julian said, glowing with pride. "He thought it would be perfect, because, you know, you wear your ring all the time anyway, and it would get rid of the burden of remembering your necklace."

He was once again attacked in a rib crushing hug, and Caitlin buried her face into his shoulder. "Thank you." She breathed. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Julian whispered, squeezing her tightly and curling his hand through her hair. "And I always will."

16 seemingly short months later, Julian was adjusting his tie and peering at his reflection in a back room mirror. Cisco, his best man, was similarly preening beside him, hair nicely brushed for the occasion. Barry and Wally, the two groomsmen, talked quietly with each other in the corner of the room.

"Alright, men. How do I look?" Julian asked nervously, turned away from the mirror and towards his friends.

Barry gave him a kind smile, and Cisco nodded approvingly. "Lookin' great, dude. She's gonna love it."

Julian nodded back, clenching his hands to stop them from shaking too badly. He hadn't been nervous the night before, or when he had woken up, even, but now his insides were squirming.

Barry checked his phone. "Ray said the Waverider was planning on coming in at around 9:00 so he can say the service." He informed them. "Cisco, you want to go check on the girls?"

Cisco shook his head vehemently. "No way, dude. I don't wand to get roped into braiding hair or applying makeup or something like that."

Wally snorted with laughter. "I'll go, Barry." He offered, hurrying out to get to the room a couple meters away.

It was just as Cisco had predicted, an explosion of cobalt blue dresses (that being the wedding color, along with gray), pale pink lipsticks and mascara attacked him with vengeance.

"Wally!" Jesse cried in excitement, giving him a hug. "Quick- up or down?"

"Um... up?" Wally chose, unsure as to why it was important.

"Up it is. Felicity!"

The blond nodded, bobby pins sticking out of her mouth like a professional hairstylist as she twisted Caitlin's red-brown hair this way and that. "Gotcha." She mumbled through her mouthful of pins.

Caitlin twisted over her shoulder and gave Wally a wave. "Hello, Wally."

"Hey, Caitlin." He walked over to stand in front of her and his jaw dropped. "Wow. You look... you look amazing."

"Thanks." Caitlin murmured, blushing. Her dress was floor length and a lacy white, with beaded white roses along the waistline. It fell off of her shoulders, revealing a simple perl necklace on her neck. Her veil was resting on a table beside her as Felicity did her hair and Iris waited to work on makeup.

"Julian's going to faint." Wally deadpanned.

"Oh dear, I hope not." Caitlin said, trying not to laugh.

"He's definitely going to cry though, when I'm done with her." Felicity chirped brightly, pining a few more strands of hair with a white rose that matched her dress. "One more bobby pin... wait- two more. Sorry, three. And now- we're done!"

She stepped back triumphantly, and Caitlin peered into a mirror. Her hair was mostly up, with a few curled strands down and framing her face. The rest of it was spun and twisted in an impossible amount of directions, making a sort of round, flat bun shape, decorated with cloth roses.

"Felicity... it's beautiful. Thank you."

"Don't you start tearing up!" Iris scolded, handing Caitlin a tissue. "You're mascara is going to get all smudged."

"I'm- I'm sorry." Caitlin sniffled, trying to dab her cheeks as carefully as possible. "This is all- this is all just so _much_."

Felicity wrapped her in a careful hug. "It's going to go great." She murmured. "You look beautiful, the church looks beautiful, don't tell anyone I told you: but the cake looks beautiful, too."

Caitlin giggled into her friend's shoulder. "Thanks, Felicity."

Iris gently pulled her away to work on lipstick and blush, and Wally wrapped his arm around Jesse's shoulders. "Just to let you know, the guys are ready, and Ray's set to arrive at 9:00."

"Oh my gosh." Caitlin panicked, standing up and running to the door to peak out. "Oh my gosh, it's actually happening. I'm actually getting married- again."

"I'm sure that if Ronald is watching this, he is _very_ happy for you." Professor Stein said, stepping into the room and giving Caitlin a hug. In the absence of both her _and_ Julian's father, he would be the one to walk her up the aisle. "You look absolutely stunning, my dear."

"Thank you, Martin." Caitlin said, starting to get teary again. "I really appreciate you being here."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Stein told her kindly. "Raymond is getting set up, and most of the guests have arrived. Sara's just trying to figure out if she can legally park the Waverider on the roof."

Felicity bopped over. As the maid of honor, she was taking her duties very seriously. "Did Oliver and the others get here yet? I know they said they were running a little late."

"I do believe I see Mr. Queen ogling you from the pews now." Stein said dryly, peering out into the church. "And Thea is waving at me."

Caitlin looked out, too, and sent Thea a quick wave in return. She turned to her group of females, Jesse, Iris and Felicity all eagerly awaiting the start of the wedding. "We ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be!" Jesse grinned. "Wanna go tell the guys, Wally?"

"Yup." He kissed her cheek. "I'll see you at the altar, Caitlin."

A few minutes later, everyone was lining up to process into the church. Jesse and Iris walked up first, clad in matching cobalt blue, sleeveless dresses. Then Felicity went, breaking her serious demeanor to wave at Oliver in the aisle.

Caitlin came last, train trailing behind her in a river of white fabric and beaded roses. In her hand were matching white roses, but these ones were real, with a single blue one in the center. It had taken them 3 hours and 54 flower shops to find that single blue rose, but they wouldn't have her bouquet without it. Blue was such a meaningful color between the two of them. Between Caitlin's ring, her powers, Savitar and the reason they met, the color blue had played an enormous part in their relationship.

The roses held a slightly more bittersweet reasoning. Roses weren't Caitlin's favorite flower, but they were the ones she had carried when she got married to Ronnie. Carrying them now was a tribute to him, as well as a nod to the fact that Ronnie _had_ been apart of Caitlin's life, and that both Caitlin and Julian excepted that.

Caitlin stepped into the aisle, biting her lip unconsciously as her eyes locked with Julian's. His jaw dropped, just a little, and his eyes glazed over as he took in her appearance.

Caitlin didn't remember the walk up the aisle afterword, only Stein grasping onto her arm and helping her up the steps. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before going to his seat, with a kind, tearful smile. The next thing she knew, Julian's familiar hand was intertwined with her own. "You look so beautiful." He whispered in her ear, voice cracking with emotion.

"Thank you." Caitlin breathed back, gazing up into his face as she stood next to him on the altar.

The service was a blur filled with the image of Julian's face, the feel of her happy tears on her cheeks, and Ray's soothing monotone of verses.

The vows came to their start, and Julian totally broke down. "When I came to you-" He swallowed. "I was- I was _broken_. My sister had died, I had an evil demon taking rest inside of me, I was alone and a complete jerk to everyone I met just because I was scared. You came and you opened up my eyes and now-" His eyes teared up. "Now look at us, mate."

A few "aw"s filled the air as Julian sniffled and wiped his face. Caitlin took a shaky breath. "When I met you, I was scared. I was scared of who I was and of who was inside of me, but you didn't care. You saw past that fear and you saw past my walls. You wormed your way into my ice-cold heart and made it something that could love again. I can never repay you for that."

Julian was all out crying now, and Caitlin fought tears herself. "I can't imagine my life without you."

"Then it's a good thing we're doing this." Julian said, giving her a watery grin.

Ray placed his hands over the couples, their hands knotted together, rings bumping. "Do you, Caitlin Snow, take Julian Albert as your lawfully wedding husband, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times? Do you promise to love him and honor him for all the days of your life?"

"I do." Caitlin whispered, her voice surprisingly steady.

Ray turned to Julian. "Do you, Julian Albert, take Caitlin Snow as your lawfully wedding husband, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times? Do you promise to love her and honor her for all the days of your life?"

"I do." Julian said, giving her the softest, most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

"Now, if nobody has any objections..." Ray gave the customary pause. No one spoke. "Then I now pronounce you... Man and Wife! You may kiss the bride."

His face broke into a grin so wide it looked like it hurt, and Julian flipped back her veil. Their lips met in a mixture of tears and joy and the butterflies in Caitlin's stomach lifted up and floated away in a flurry of happiness.

Julian broke the kiss and swept her into his arms, carrying her down the aisle and out to the reception (and their life) beyond.

 **Author's Note: AAAAh I love them so much.**


End file.
